


piece of you

by sadykh (kaepjjang)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Jealousy, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, blowjob, changkyun has a crush on you, drunk kihyun, kpopsmut, monsta x - Freeform, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaepjjang/pseuds/sadykh
Summary: kihyun comes home with a present only to regret it later on





	piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> im finally back after a long break from writing smut so i am pretty rusty so lets just hope you enjoy this short one shot i made ♡

  
"What time are you coming home?" you asked kihyun angrily, glancing at the wall clock "you promised me that you'll be home by—"

"babee dont worry, i've-i've got a present for you" he slurs and giggles "what shit are you talking on about again? where are you, im fetchi—" he cuts you off by sneezing and coughing "kihyun?"

"yeah dont worry about me, my present is driving me home" by now, you've already lost your patience and question yourself on why you bother with kihyun when he's drunk "see you soon, i love you" he ends the call, and leaves you upset and disappointed.

you slumped on the living room couch, and stared at the front door—waiting for kihyun to knock and stumble inside like the clumsy drunk he is.

then the long awaited knock came "get your ass ready yoo kihyun, you're getting it tonight" you smirked and whispered to no one in particular.

you unlocked the door and flung it open to see changkyun and a red kihyun "babe!" he shouts, hugging and showering you with kisses before cupping your face "thats my present" he says, pointing to changkyun—who was awkwardly standing there, scratching his nape, wanting to disappear right there.

you lead kihyun to the couch and look at changkyun "well?" he snaps his head up and looks at you "y-yes?" he stutters making kihyun laugh "just a while ago when we were talking—" changkyun rushes inside—which surprised you—and clamps kihyun's mouth shut "thats enough, hyung."

you cleared your throat catching both of their attention "changkyun, you can stay, its already late" kihyun smirked "changkyun will definitely stay" he stands up and grabs your wrist "come here, changkyun follow"

with confusion clouding your thoughts, you let him drag you with no resistance and hesitation whatsoever, you know its best not to mess with kihyun when he's drunk. he gets pretty scary. he lead both of you inside the master's bedroom and pushed you on the bed, your head hitting the soft mattress

"what the fuck?" you prop yourself up with the help of your elbows, and look at kihyun as he stood there at the edge of the bed with a smile "here's your present" he beckons changkyun to come closer—changkyun obediently came forward—and slung a hand on his shoulder

you opened your mouth to speak but once again, kihyun beat you to it "our little maknae here has something to confess" you locked eyes with changkyun for a while before he looked down

"aw are you blushing?" kihyun pinched the tip of changkyun's ear resulting for the latter to swat his hand away.

kihyun's face darkened and shoved him "man up, I know how you look at my girlfriend, I know how much youd love to feel every inch of her. hyung knows best changkyun." he asserts then faces and points a finger at you "you, strip"

you flinched at the word strip because hell, why would you? "whats this? changkyun care to explain?" he was about to open his mouth, ready to say something but kihyun grabs you by your ankles and pulled you close to him.

he cups your cheeks, pointer finger and thumb digging on the soft flesh "baby, what did i say?" while his other hand tugged at the hem of your shirt making you whimper "s-strip" you stuttered, finding it difficult to talk. once he heard your response, he steps back and sits at the couch on the other side of the room "you understood me well after all, now do it"

with shaking hands on both sides of your shirt, ready to lift your shirt up "in front of changkyun" his dominating voice echoed the dimly lit room making changkyun flinch. you looked at changkyun with uneasy eyes and approached him "sit down on the bed" you whispered and slightly pushed him

"you dont need to—" you kissed changkyun (quite roughly) to shush him "just do it, you know how scary kihyun can get, right?" you whispered and looked at him and noticed how the tips of his ear have gone red making you chuckle

kihyun noticed all of this and started to get impatient (and jealous? he wasnt sure if it was him or the alcohol) "whats with the chit chat? hurry up" he ushers making you nod—doubt that he saw it since he was focused on changkyun's red ears.

changkyun sat on the edge of the bed, right infront of you as you started to tease him by tugging on your shirt before pulling them upwards in slow motion.

changkyun's fingers twitched, itching to touch you right there and rip the remaining clothes you have on but then he remembered kihyun is there in the same room, making him hesitant and uneasy since he was indeed to fuck his hyung's girlfriend.

once your shirt and shorts hit the floor—leaving you in your underwear—"you know what to do" kihyun all of a sudden says making you bite your lip, still hesitant about all of this. you snapped out of your trance and proceeded on straddling and humping changkyun's leg, similar to how you do it to kihyun.

changkyun moans making you instinctively kiss him, hands tugging on his hair as his hand roams around your back then to your clasp, skillfully unclasping it making you lean back a bit, pulling his bottom lip with your lips to tease him "that was fast" you chuckled as he threw your bra close to your pile of clothes

"shut up" he says and starts to suck on your right nipple, his left hand playing with the other, kneading and squeezing it on the process "f-fuck" you moaned loud enough for kihyun to hear

"look at me" his voice sounded scarier than expected making you look at his direction right away, mouth agape and eyes hooded. you saw him palming the obvious tent on his jeans, but his face says otherwise and looked more like he was about to murder changkyun "give me your full attention"

your whimper cut you off from replying along the lines "yes, daddy" (because you know how it fucks him up when you call him so) because changkyun was rubbing your clit with the help of his thumb, lips still not leaving your breasts "dont you think its time for you to undress?" you whisper when he starts to climb up and bites your neck "help me then" he whispers, his deep voice giving you goosebumps, making you a little more wet than you are now.

He leans back while you remove yourself from him, his hands quick to move because within seconds both his jacket and shirt is on the floor and his lips found yours again as you fumble on the belt of his jeans, tugging on it so that he could remove it.

"that eager?" he laughs "I can say the same" you looked at his impatient and throbbing cock "so lets see if you can laugh after this" you say before slowly licking his length, rubbing his tip, looking at him with innocent eyes as he threw his head back, moaning.

after a few more strokes and licks, you finally took him whole and gave in with his pleads, making sure to put him inside your mouth as far as possible making changkyun moan louder in the process. you bobbed your head slowly, hands following on the uncovered section of his dick, pleased to feel changkyun losing his self control from his sudden tugs on your hair and his loud whimpers.

you hummed, making sure he feels the vibrations, edging him "s-stop" he says and pulled you away from him, string of precum and drool connecting his dick and your mouth was formed in the process. He eyed you with full lust then kissed you roughly, grabbed you by your thighs, wrapped them around his waist then placed you on the bed.

you whimpered at his rough actions but complied anyway "i'm going to make you mine" changkyun mutters, thinking you hadnt heard but oh fuck you did and god how hot it sounded. Before getting the chance to complain about what was taking so long, he placed his forehead onto yours and stared at you "is this okay?" you could feel the tip of his dick on your entrance, waiting for approval

"just get it over with" he inserted himself inside you slowly, giving you time to adjust before picking up his speed and bit on your neck, leaving hickeys.

you heard kihyun call your name making you look at him "what did i say?" you didnt reply and instead just stared at him. your eyes found itself looking down on kihyun's hand to see him palming his dick through his clothes harshly.

changkyun then thrusts deeper making you throw your head back and moan "youre so fucking hot" changkyun says, eyeing your sweaty body you returned your gaze to kihyun to see him pumping his dick fast "changkyun, roam your hands around her body, she loves it when i do that"

changkyun complies, and roams his hand on your body, stopping at your nipples to toy with them. you squirmed and moaned under his grip, making him lean down and kiss you to shut you up "baby, dont cum yet" once you locked eyes with kihyun, he threw his head back and moan at the sight of you—a mess—while getting fucked by another man.

the room was filled with moans, pants and chants of names coming from the three of you, all close to the edge.

you could feel small droplets of sweat fall on your stomach while changkyun deepened his thrusts, dick throbbing inside you "changkyun" you whispered making his breath hitch and pick up his pace, thrusts becoming languid, hands not leaving on your breasts.

it took changkyun three more hard thrusts and kihyun five more pumps on his dick for the three of you to see white, letting changkyun cum deep inside and kihyun making a mess on your floor.

changkyun slowed down his thrusts as both of you ride out your orgasms, body slightly shaking "i love you" he pants out making you chuckle and pull him down to kiss him, hands wrapped around his neck.

kihyun didnt like what was happening, and being the angry drunk he is, he stood up from the couch and approached both of you, your smile slowly fading because fuck, he looked so angry and obviously wasnt pleased on what happened

"move" kihyun shoved changkyun away making him stumble and fall on the empty side of the bed

you propped yourself up with the help of your elbows "kihyun? whats—" he pushes you down and pins both your hands on  with his right hand and the other hovering on your sensitive heat "who said that he can cum here?" he slaps your heat making you whimper and close your legs

changkyun places a hand on his shoulder "kihyun thats enough, I was—" he glared at him "i love you? really changkyun? want me to punch you til youre dead?" he threatens, changkyun shakes his head "now be a good boy and watch how i fuck her up"

"n-no no please kihyun please" you plead and squirmed, you know how rough and scary kihyun can get and youre not in the mood for any of it.

he smirks upon hearing your pleads "beg all you want baby" then kisses you , slowly going down to your jaw then to your neck, and traced the hickeys changkyun left with his tongue before sucking on it making you moan due to the sensitivity and ache it inflicts whenever he passes by the area.

he proceeded to go down on the valley of your breasts and started to play with your nipple, his free hand meanwhile, forced open your legs and played with your folds making you groan out of frustration "kihyun pleaaasseee" he sucks and nibbles on your skin more, ignoring your pleas.

you looked at changkyun and saw him jerking off—obviously enjoying the sight—which made you bite your lips and keep quiet due to the embarrassment youre feeling.

kihyun notices this and looks at changkyun as well making him glare at you and insert two fingers without prior notice "kihyun!" you shouted, now struggling to break free from his hold "i'm the one giving you pleasure yet you still look at him? what a needy brat you are" he pumped faster and curled his fingers, trying to find your sensitive spot and when he finally found it, he repeatedly pumped his fingers on the same spot

you tighten around his fingers but suddenly removes it making you mourn at the sudden loss, and thrust forward, craving for his touch. he brought his fingers close to your face and you knew exactly what to do, you brought out your tongue as he brought his fingers down. Once in contact with your tongue you sucked and swirled on his fingers, tasting a little bit of his sweat and your juices.

he clicked his tongue and adjusted you again so that your pussy was facing him "look at this" he touches your wet heat and pulls back to see the sticky substance form a line "needy" he proceeded to kissing your inner thighs, biting the sensitive spots, teasing and edging you "please please please" you bring your hips up so that your entrance was close to his mouth but he pushes your hips down and blows on your pulsing heat and started to lap on your folds, his wet muscle going in and out of your hole

"fuck yes" you sigh in relief and push his face forward to your pussy, making sure he tastes every section of it, drinking all the wet juices that comes out. you looked up again and saw changkyun looking at you with lust, hand on his dick.

you motioned him to come closer and he complied, facing his dick to you "stay still" you sucked and gave him head, making sure to put him on edge, licking the vein on his dick with your tongue and skillfully hollowing your cheeks "a-ah" he moans and that was kihyun's signal to sit up and push changkyun away "mine" he growls

he placed his hand on your neck, thumb brushing your lower lip "changkyun, this is how you treat bad girls" he says, positioning himself close to your entrance but because of your eagerness, you lift your hips up so that your wet entrance brushed past his' making him moan and push you "why cant you wait?" he scolded and teased you by sliding his dick continuously on your wet folds

"p-please just put it inside me" he slides his dick faster making you moan and dig your fingernails on his wrist "as you wish" he pushed himself inside, making sure he hits you deep before pulling back, leaving just the tip inside then thrusts deep again at a slow agonizing pace, making you lose your mind.

you arched your back as he placed a hand on your neck, slightly choking you "who do you belong to?" he matches his thrusts with every word, making sure to give emphasis

"y-you" you said softly, unable to speak. kihyun frowned at your answer and fastened his pace, his skin slapping with yours, both hand had to be on your hips to refrain you from moving "I said, who do you belong to?"

by now you were clawing on his arms and back, close to your climax, eyes rolled to the back of your head "y-you daddy!" you shouted as you came, panting afterwards.

kihyun smiles and kisses your temple "good girl" he places your leg over his shoulder "but its not yet over" he pauses for two seconds before inserting himself in, making you claw on the bed sheets and moan at the oversensitivity youre feeling.

he bites his lip as he watches you squirm and beg for him to go faster and deeper and oh boy it fucked him so much, he loved seeing you like this, a mess only for him—craving him "yes thats it scream my name, let them hear who you belong to" kihyun pants as his thrusts become faster, and on the corner of his eye he could see changkyun holding on to the edge of the cabinet, jerks becoming faster

he sees kihyuns stare and definitely knew what he needs to do right away, changkyun approached them and stood at the edge of the bed, dick close to your face

kihyun rubbed your clit, knowing youre close to your release as he speeds up with more powerful thrusts "Kihyun!" you screamed just in time for kihyun to cum inside, giving a few more deep thrusts to make sure your pussy swallows every ounce of his cum along with changkyun who shoot his load onto your open mouth and chest.

the room was filled with pants and and i love yous from kihyun "that was hot" you admitted, body trembling due to the consecutive rough sex

changkyun flicked your hardened nipple making you squirm "youre hot" he shamelessly says while kneading your breast

"shut up and go home" kihyun slapped his hand away and kissed your neck "shes mine" you laughed at the two "i'm tired, i'm going to take a bath"

"bathroom sex? is that what youre suggesting?" kihyun smirks "jesus christ, shut up" you blush and quickly got inside the bathroom

"you and i know you can still handle another round!"


End file.
